The Sidhe
by Couragelove
Summary: Blaine é um jovem que se encontra perdidamente apaixonado por um elfo que foi escravizado por um malvado príncipe de Villalu, Blaine trabalha na corte e sabe muito bem do que o príncipe é capaz de fazer aos seus escravos. Sera que Blaine arriscaria sua pr


Blaine nunca tinha particularmente aturado os mercados de carne.

Ele supôs que ele deveria ter crescido insensível a isso agora, mas ainda parecia muito errado. Como um jovem garoto nascido em N'auri, sua avó lhe ensinou que os Sidhes eram nobres, poderosos pessoas que eram para serem respeitados e um pouco temido. Eles eram lindos e mágicos, e um vislumbre de um sidhe significava boa sorte até a próxima lua nova.

Blaine sempre foi cativado por Sidhes. A primeira vez que ele realmente viu um estava na idade de doze anos,quando uma linda, esbelta criatura saiu do rio perto da casa de Blaine e foi em direção a floresta, completamente nu, e rindo como uma música.

Foi também o momento em que Blaine percebeu que ele gostava de rapazes.

A segunda vez que ele viu um Sidhe, ele estava confuso. Ele estava no mercado com sua mãe, e ele viu o que era indiscutivelmente uma das mais belas elfos. Era uma fêmea neste momento, e sua beleza tinha sido anulado por um vestido de serapilheira solto, cabelo liso e olhos baços. Ela seguiu uma mulher que estava em um silêncio altivo, usando um colar de ferro.

"Mãe, o que ... isso é um Sidhe, não é?"

"Sim", disse sua mãe com uma voz cortada e apertada. Blaine poderia dizer que a visão estava pertubando ela.

"Mas ... por que ela é assim? Que há de errado com ela?"

Sua mãe fez uma pausa e virou-se para encará-lo.

"Ela é uma escrava, Blaine", ela respondeu baixinho.

Blaine olhou para ela em estado de choque silencioso. Ele não sabia nem por onde começar.

Ao longo das próximas semanas, Blaine conseguiu extrair mais detalhes de sua mãe, que parecia relutante em reconhecer vocalmente esta feiúra para seu filho.

Ele aprendeu que, embora o Sidhe eram naturalmente muito poderosos, eles haviam sido capturados e comercializados como escravos para muitos e muitos anos em Villalu. Seus poderes foram suprimidos com coleiras de ferro ou por injeções de verbena . Blaine nunca tinha visto um escravo Sidhe antes porque a região onde ele vivia era muito pobre, e só os muitos ricos podiam pagar um Sidhe. Sidhe eram raros de encontrar e difíceis de pegar.

Havia um monte de coisa que sua mãe não lhe disse, no entanto.

Ela nunca disse a ele sobre os mercados de carne. Ela nunca disse a ele exatamente o que foi que muitos desses homens cultos, aristocrático, com olhos frios e duros gostava de usar seus escravos Sidhe.

Não foi até que ele foi premiado com uma bolsa de estudos para freqüentar a Academia em Villalu, ele começou a saber mais coisas sobre isso. E o que ele não ouviu falar ele deduziu quando seu próprio despertar sexual começou a revelar verdades sociais previamente escondidas.

As relações sexuais entre homens eram tão oficialmente tabu em Villalu adequada como tinham sido em N'auri, embora aqui a posição oficial foi acompanhada por um aceno e uma piscadela. Blaine não tinha problemas para encontrar parceiros dispostos na Academia, e ele nunca teve um verdadeiro medo de ser pego. Aqueles meninos que foram capturados foram geralmente repreendidos com olhos risonhos,e diziam para serem mais discreto no futuro.

Era um assunto completamente diferente com os Sidhes, no entanto.

Entre os muitos ricos em geral, e os direitos, em particular, era comum e aceito para os homens a comprar um Sidhe para uso sexual. O gênero do Sidhe era socialmente irrelevante. Os elfos não eram humanos, e portanto, nada feito com eles era de muita importância. Metade dos ricos homens casados em Villalu parecia possuir um Sidhe, e um homem usando o seu Sidhe por prazer foi considerada não mais escandaloso do que usar o cavalo para o transporte.

De primeira, isso tinha aborrecido Blaine.

Ainda aborrecido, ele supôs, mas ele tinha sido mais ou menos forçado a aceitá-la como uma realidade social.

Muitos dos colegas de Blaine tinha sido dado o uso de Sidhe de seus pais em seus aniversários XVI, na tradicional passagem para a vida adulta. Alguns dos rapazes mais ricos ainda tinham sido presenteado com um Sidhe próprio. E todo o propósito do trabalho de Blaine na Academia era ganhar o posto de cortesão em uma das cortes reais, onde a presença de escravos Sidhe era francamente onipresente.

Blaine tinha, talvez, tornar-se um pouco dormente sobre isso. Às vezes,porque toda a indignação que ele sentia só voltava com mais força quando ele via os elfos orgulhosos com olhos derrotados, mancando, a pele luminosa marcada com hematomas.

Às vezes, ele ainda chorava com lágrimas silenciosas sobre o assunto em sua cama à noite, envergonhado por sua própria incredulidade infantil de que o mundo pode ser tão cruel.

Claro que o mundo era cruel. Blaine tinha descuberto com o tempo. Ele sabia porque sua avó foi assassinado em sua cama durante uma das muitas invasões em sua aldeia.

Ele sabia porque lembrou quando sua mãe passou o dia depois de um desses ataques mancando e chorando e deitada em uma bola enrolada enquanto Blaine trazia panos limpos para limpar seu sangue.

Nove meses depois, sua mãe deu à luz a um menino que não poderia ter tido o seu pai, e um mês depois, seu pai havia fugido com uma garçonete.

Sua mãe lhe tinha feito competir para uma bolsa para a Academia , porque ela viu a promessa nele, e muito mais, porque ela simplesmente não podia se dar ao luxo de alimentar tanto Blaine quanto o seu irmão por mais tempo.

No momento em que ele saiu de casa, os olhos de sua mãe lembrou-lhe estranhamente da quela escrava Sidhe que ele tinha visto no mercado todos esses anos.

Mas, ainda assim, toda essa dor não tinha endurecido o seu coração.

Ele tinha sido empregado pelo Príncipe Dronyen por quase um ano agora, e já tinha sido selecionado para acompanhá-lo ao mercado de carne para selecionar um novo "brinquedo".

Dronyen parecia usar até seus "brinquedos" muito rápido.

Blaine odiava.

Mas só um pouco mais do que ele odiava a si mesmo.

Dronyen bocejou amplamente quando o próximo Sidhe foi levado para a plataforma , era uma mulher no presente .

"Este é honestamente o pior lote que eu já vi", Dronyen exclamou. "Se eu não encontrar algo novo hoje, eu ter que usar a Brissa hoje à noite, e isso seria apenas muito deprimente. "

Brissa era a esposa de Dronyen.

Blaine estava tentando não olhar para o palco. Ele estava tentando não ver os flashes de raiva enterrados nos olhos derrotados, quando um ser magnífico após o outro era oferecido por abuso e degradação.

Mas, em seguida, um flash de azul chamou a atenção de Blaine e, reflexivamente ele se virou.

E o mundo parou.

Porque diante dele na plataforma era a criatura mais deslumbrante que ele já tinha posto os olhos em toda a sua vida.

O Sidhe era flexível e ágil, como todos Sidhe tendiam a ser, com a pele pálida que brilhava como o luar sobre ele, músculos tensos e magros. Como todos os outros, ele estava sendo leiloado nu para que os compradores podem ver a extensão do que foi que eles estavam em licitação.

E ele foi extraordinário, da cabeça aos pés.

Seu cabelo castanho estava brilhando , e caiu um pouco abaixo das orelhas. Seus lábios eram rosa e delicado, e seus olhos ...

Seus olhos.

Não era justo que eles eram da cor mais incrível que se possa imaginar - O suave, azul vívido ligeiramente tingido com mar verde.

E não era apenas que eles eram grandes e amendoados, com um ventilador de âmbar cílios.

Foi o fato de que eles estavam cheios até a borda com vida.

Nunca antes Blaine tinha visto um escravo Sidhe com esses olhos vivos e expressivos. Eles não eram maçante ou derrotados. Cauteloso, sim, e totalmente desprovido de confiança, mas também ardentes.

Ardente como o Sidhe que ele tinha visto deslizando até a margem do rio, quando ele tinha doze anos de idade. A único Sidhe livre que Blaine já teve a chance ver.

O elfo ficou nessa plataforma, como se lhe pertencesse, como se ele estivesse a julgar todos eles, e não o contrário.

Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás de uma orelha de elfo delicadamente pontuda, com o queixo projetando-se para revelar um queixo talhado que contrastava lindamente contra suas feições do concurso.

E embora soubesse que era uma loucura, Blaine tinha certeza que ele estava apaixonado.

Ele também sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, que Dronyen ia comprar este elfo.

Mesmo assim, ele não estava preparado para o quão dolorosamente seu coração apertou quando Dronyen saiu de sua cadeira, com os olhos brilhando, para iniciar a licitação.

As propostas foram elevados. Blaine não se surpreendeu - se ele nunca tinha visto alguém tão bonito, ele tinha certeza de que nenhum desses homens tinham também.

Quando a licitação foi reduzido para três, como era tradição, os homens eram autorizados a tocar antes de finalizar suas propostas. Blaine sentiu uma onda de raiva com a forma que as mãos carnudas manuseava a pele perfeita do Sidhe, inspecionando o interior de sua boca, as pontas dos seus pés, as bochechas de sua bunda...

E o olhar nos olhos do elfo quando fizeram isso, foi angustiante.

Porque foi a primeira vez que Blaine viu o medo. Era cru e desmascarado, e rasgou-o e o fez querer subir na plataforma e atirar-se entre este ser perfeito e esses desgraçados que realmente se sentiam no direito de tocá-lo.

Blaine sentiu-se começar a morrer por dentro quando Dronyen colocou o lance vencedo.

Blaine andava atrás do príncipe Dronyen no caminho para casa, dividido entre a tristeza profunda e fúria fervente. O elfo andava com Dronyen, rente à frente de seu corpo. O Sidhe foi equipado simplesmente por calções, um gibão e chinelos de couro, e Blaine estava grato que ele pelo menos foi concedido a dignidade temporária de roupas.

xxx

Foi uma das piores noites da vida de Blaine, como o assassinato de sua avó e estupro de sua mãe. Ele podia ouvir o quanto Dronyen estava gostando de sua propriedade recém-adquirida, e Blaine estava bastante certa de ter ouvido mais de um alto gemido de dor vindo do quarto do príncipe, e Blaine simplesmente enterrou o rosto nas mãos e chorou.

Disse a si mesmo que ele não ia fazer isso. Ele jurou que não faria. Mas, mesmo enquanto seu cérebro negou, seu corpo se movia silenciosamente pelo castelo, arrastando-se pelos guardas e deslizando em torno dos cantos até que ele estava no corredor que levava para a cela do Sidhe.

Não foi guardado. Por que seria? As veias do elfo foram surgindo com Verbena, efetivamente anulando qualquer ameaça que ele poderia ter colocado em seu estado natural.

Ele estava enrolado em um canto contra as paredes de pedra, luar penetrando através das grades da janela na sua pele brilhante e pálida, agora roxas com os hematomas.

O rosto do elfo foi pressionado em seus joelhos, e ele estava chorando. Soluçando. Blaine nunca tinha ouvido um som musical, uma dor tão pura. De alguma forma, conseguiu ser terrivelmente bonito, e fez totalmente sua alma tremer.

Foi só por causa de sua reação a esse som que Blaine percebeu, talvez,as pessoas que compravam elfos, apesar do que eles tinha se tornado, eles cresceram e foram acostumados a isso, talvez eles não tivessem perdido sua alma ainda.

Mas Dronyen? Dronyen não tinha alma. Blaine tinha certeza disso. Dronyen era capaz de ouvir os soluços e seguir normalmente com a sua vida. Ele era capaz de usar este ser etéreo, como um pedaço de carne e jogá-lo, nu e espancado, em uma cela de pedra fria. Ele era capaz de ter prazer na tentativa de quebrar alguma coisa bonita.

Mas Blaine não deixaria esta criatura - este Sidhe - este belo homem ser quebrado. Ele não tinha certeza do que exatamente o que ele ia fazer, mas tinha que fazer logo. Se havia alguma maneira que Blaine podesse resgatá-lo hoje à noite - antes que Dronyen podesse colocar suas mãos sobre ele novamente - ele faria, mas ele sabia que não podia ir assim dese jeito sem plano algum. Ele seria executado por tentar libertar o elfo, já que ele tinha certeza de que ninguém mais se importava o suficiente para tentar.

Mas ele faria isso logo. Porque se havia mesmo a menor chance de que Dronyen conseguisse apagar a luz nos olhos de oceano do elfo, Blaine nunca iria perdoar a si mesmo.

Nunca.

Naquela noite, em sua cama, Blaine rolou, se virou e murmurou para si mesmo febrilmente, esperando que pudesse de alguma forma fazer com que o belo escravo Sidhe há três andares abaixo que o seu pudesse ouvi-lo.

"Eu te amo", ele sussurrou.

E "Eu vou te salvar".

E "Eu sinto muito."

"Estou muito, muito triste. "


End file.
